Love Game: Visions
by XxTurnUpTheMusicxX
Summary: Visions of the past, present, and future following Love Game. Just because their journey of going to the Nationals is over, doesn't mean the story ends there.
1. Ryoma - Encourage

Ryoma glanced at the other regulars, a few talented players made their way into Seigaku after they won Nationals much to the whole team's relief now that they had a reputation to uphold. The granddaughter of their coach even made her way into the girl's team with a small push from his former upperclassman who was giving her a few lessons every month.

Her confidence was growing a lot more thanks to the team, he could faintly remember Sakura saying that was how she gained her confidence as well. He wouldn't admit it, but she was catching his eye a lot more often now. It felt weird for him because now he wasn't too sure of his feelings for her anymore.

Sakuno gasped as she missed another ball. She was beginning to feel discouraged again and that she was letting Sakura down.

"Come on Ryuzaki! Aren't you getting special lessons from Hikari-senpai?" a teammate teased

"H-hai!" Sakuno became flustered and started to miss more

"She must be super disappointed in you" she heard from the sidelines "You can't even hit the ball!"

Ryoma heard this as he wandered by the courts and it made him pause.

"I wonder what your grandmother thinks!"

"Oi!" he heard as he was about to speak up, he turned in surprise to spot the former regular visiting

"Hikari-senpai?"

"S-Sakura-senpai" Sakuno gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried" Sakura glared at the group of female tennis players that were picking on Sakuno "I know a few signs of bullying when I see them"

"I-it's nothing!" Sakuno gave a fake smile making Sakura frown

"It's not nothing!" Sakura exclaimed as she made her way on the court "Bullying is never nothing, and depending on the person... Depending on the person, there's a different result when they finally snap" she sighed

"We weren't bullying her" a brave girl said boldly "We were just trying to get her to work harder. She's a weak link in the club"

Sakura turned and glared at the girl "She works harder than most of you. I've seen her practicing until her body can't take anymore. I've seen so much improvement in just a couple weeks. This is the first time since Nationals that I've seen someone become so passionate about tennis after looking up to someone" Walking up to the group of girls her voice became cold "And I refuse to let people like you to take that all away from her"

"And what are you going to do about it _Hikari-senpai_" the bold girl hissed

"I've reported the bullying to your coach" Sakura stated calmly "She's been standing there and watching everything _with me_"

"I am so disappointed in you girls" their coach frowned "Ryuzaki, you've been improving wonderfully since you joined. Don't let them get to you. Now as for your punishments-"

"We'll cover that sensei" the group turned to see the female regulars "We'll keep them in line until we are sure they have learned their lesson"

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat" Sakura gave a soft smile to Sakuno "I have some studying to do for an upcoming test. I'll see you in a few days for your lessons" patting the younger girl on the head as she left

"That was pretty cool of you, senpai" Ryoma told her as she walked by

"Sorry I stole your spotlight Ochibi" Sakura giggled "But go encourage her, she looks up to you" as she left she could faintly hear,

"She's right you know, you have improved" Ryoma told Sakuno as she left the courts "I-I can even help you if you want"

"T-that would be great R-Ryoma-kun" Sakuno stuttered while blushing


	2. Mizuiro - Married

Mizuiro smiled contently as she snuggled further into the blankets. With it being her day off, all she wanted to do was sleep in and laze around and the bed was making it easy for her. Hearing a click of a camera made her grumble

"Syu-kun, don't you have enough already?" she muttered tiredly

"I don't think I'll ever have enough pictures of you" he chuckled

She opened one eye tiredly to look at his smiling face "I think you have more than enough at the moment" she told him before rolling over with a pout "Maybe you should just invest in a video camera" she then muttered before dozing off again

Fuji almost laughed, he actually recently bought a newer modeled camera. He took his time looking over different cameras to find the one that would suit him best and was easy to switch between taking pictures and recording videos. All he needed to do was wait a few more days for it to be delivered. Placing his camera on the nightstand, he left the bedroom to let his wife sleep in a bit more. Wife, he liked that word. He liked seeing her wear her ring even more though.

They were still attending college when he proposed and shortly after graduating they married. Once they both had a steady income, they rented an apartment together. Everything was falling into place and they were enjoying every moment of it.

A couple hours passed before Mizuiro walked out of the bedroom in her pajama's while stretching. Her ring shining in the light making Fuji smile. It would be a good day he could tell.

"Morning" Mizuiro smiled as she walked into small kitchen "Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet" Fuji replied as he tended to a small cactus plant "I wanted to wait for you to wake up"

"You could have ate" Mizuiro frowned as she pulled out pancake mix

"I wasn't that hungry" Fuji turned to her, watching as she focused on not burning the pancake

"You're so strange sometimes" Mizuiro mumbled as she flipped the pancake

"Or I just like watching you cook" Fuji laughed as Mizuiro glared at him

"I like your cooking more though" Mizuiro grumbled

"Is there anything in particular you want to do tomorrow?" Fuji asked as he glanced at the calendar hanging on the living room wall

"Tennis" Mizuiro smiled as she placed the pancake on a plate and began making another one

"You want to spend our anniversary playing tennis?" Fuji asked surprised

"Of course" Mizuiro laughed before turning towards him "We haven't been able to just play together for a while. It might be a little strange, but it's something that I want to do"

"Alright" Fuji smiled "We'll play tennis"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Sakura - Mama

"Ai! Be nice to Kotaru!" Sakura scolded her second oldest child "Ichijou, did you do your chores?" she then asked the eldest

"Yes Mama" the ten year old smiled. Taking after her, he had the same shade of hair color. However his eyes shined with mischievousness "I even helped Ko-chan with his homework!"

"Good" Sakura smiled "Ai!" she turned to the 8 year old who took entirely after her father "Your brother doesn't want to play, leave him alone!"

"Alright Mama" Ai pouted before running to look for her younger sister, Reiko

"You do know that these two are the last, right?" she turned to her husband with a groan "And you twins better be good" she then glared at her stomach

"Hoi Hoi" her husband, Kikumaru Eiji grinned while rubbing her pregnant stomach

"I can't believe we have this many kids already" Sakura sighed tiredly as she sat on the couch

"Mama! Mama!" Reiko shouted running away from her sister crying "Ai hurt Mr. Ku" she help up her teddy bear and a ripped off arm

"Ai!" Sakura scolded the guilty child before sighing "I'll get him back to you by bedtime" she then promised her crying daughter

"I'm sorry Rei-chan" Ai apologized "I just wanted to play..."

"Then let's all give Mama a break, and play tennis with Papa" Kikumaru told their children shooing them all off to gather the tennis balls and their racquets

"Yay!" they all cheered as they ran off

"You're just using them so you can practice, aren't' you?" Sakura asked while giggling while Kikumaru gave her a grin "Oh well, it'll be easier to tuck them all in tonight at least"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Papa, we're ready! Let's go!"

Sakura watched as their children dragged him off. Once they were out of sight, she rested her hand on her stomach before saying

"Please be less hyper than your older siblings"


End file.
